


Кошки (и гильотина)

by sakuramai



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Davis and Colvin have some bonding, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Philosophy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because they deserve it, excuse me I'm Russian and we bond over existential stuff, no beta we die like old pal Taylor (may he RIP), post-soviets' too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Иногда, конечно, всякий задумается.
Relationships: Elizabeth Colvin/Edmund Davis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Кошки (и гильотина)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bequin/gifts).



> я немного пытаюсь в юмор, но он что-то да. Или нет.
> 
> посвящается фандомному соратнику, потому что это, как говорится, наш крест, и нести его нам!

— Я уже немолода, — как-то раз заявила ему Колвин, уставившись, медленно мигая, в свою чашку кофе. Вид у неё был донельзя трагичный.

Эдмунд от неожиданности аж поперхнулся.

— Дальше только кошки и одинокая смерть, — с тяжёлым вздохом продолжила она, и если бы Эдмунд уже не пытался умереть от асфиксии путём глотка неплохого кофе, попавшего не в то горло, он бы наверняка подавился ещё раз, так что ему больше ничего не оставалось, как судорожно кашлять в кулак, выпучив глаза по самые брови.  
Элизабет наблюдала за его страданиями с равнодушным видом женщины с тяжёлой женской хандрой.

— И ты не понимаешь, — обречённо вздохнула она и подпёрла голову локтем. Может быть, решила, что он так смехом решил насмерть поперхнуться.

— Я… кха-кха-кха… умираю! — возмутился Эдмунд. Снова зашёлся кашлем и еле выдавил, — вообще-то.

— Все мы умрём, — драматично и грустно заключила Элизабет, снова уставившись в свой, почти нетронутый, кофе. И Эдмунд его нагло утащил, чтобы смочить исстрадавшееся горло и, наконец-то, чёрт возьми, перестать кашлять.

Вообще, в семь часов вечера не подобало пить кофе в забегаловке и переживать что-то вроде кризиса среднего возраста — подобало ужинать в красивом ресторане или собираться на вечеринку с алкоголем от бутлеггеров, упиваясь ярким вечером мерцающего Нью-Йорка. Или, в конце концов, заниматься расследованием, чему они изначально и собирались посвятить время. Но мысли обычно такой собранной и деловитой Колвин ощутимо летали где-то далеко, и уже продышавшийся Эдмунд не мог её в этом упрекнуть, как и почти физически не мог заставить себя перевести всё в шутку. В конце концов, Элизабет обладала редким талантом видеть своего напарника насквозь.

— Знаешь… мне сегодня снилось, что я — Мария-Антуанетта, — вдруг оживилась она. И хотя её взгляд всё ещё оставался затуманенным и далёким от реальности, девичье лицо приобрело некую одухотворённость. — И у меня был муж, Людовик, и любовник прошлых лет, и любовный интерес… а ещё лучшая подруга, много-много богатства и самые пышные платья на свете. А она, Мария, была всё равно так печальна… Думаю, если бы ей предложили родиться заново и стать кем-то другим, свободным, выйти замуж по любви и любить всю жизнь только одного и по своему выбору, она бы согласилась, мне кажется. А её впереди ждала только гильотина, — она смерила нечитаемым взглядом свою опустевшую чашку кофе и Эдмунд послушно помахал рукой официанту, чтобы им повторили заказ. — Тут поневоле задумаешься.

— У тебя… интересные сны, — целую вечность спустя осторожно ответил Эдмунд.

Элизабет только вздохнула.

— А мне иногда снятся мои родители, — предложил он свою собственную искренность. Командный дух и всё такое.

— Правда? И что говорят?

— Что шалопай и баловень эпохи.

— Как будто что-то плохое, — слабо улыбнулась Элизабет.

— А разве нет?

— Ну… ты, конечно, иногда строишь из себя дурачка, — изящное пожатие плеч. Улыбка с её губ ещё не сошла, — но это довольно мило, если привыкнуть.

Эдмунд неожиданно для себя смутился, словно какой-то школьник, и не нашёлся с ответом, напоминающим хоть что-то вразумительное. Но им очень вовремя подали очередные чашки кофе. _«Надо будет оставить им на чай, неплохой сервис»._

— И вовсе ты не старая, — брякнул он, пока Элизабет мешала сахар в своём капучино, — а вовсе даже юная красивая барышня. И напарница. А кошки… — он изобразил задумчивый вид, стараясь сдержать улыбку, — а что плохого в кошках? Разве что шерсть на костюмах. У моей матери, например, был толстый сиамский кот. Его звали, между прочим, Лафаейт.

Элизабет тихо рассмеялась, прижав руку в элегантной перчатке к губам. Глаза у неё искрились и сияли от доброты, благодарности и чего-то ещё, чему Эдмунд боялся дать название, но оно так сладко и одновременно терпко отзывалось в собственном теле, что у него покраснели уши. 

В тот вечер она больше не грустила.


End file.
